Being a Teenager is Hard
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: after KH2 set from perspective of original character read and see
1. Chapter 1

13

**Being a Teenager**

_Being a teenager is hard, hormones, discovering sex all that jazz. Gets even harder because teenagers are dumb and cruel. Now most kids have a hard enough time going through high school trying to not get killed while keeping their sanity. That's not to say they're trying to get with the "in crowd" or something cause to be fucking honest most couldn't give a rat ass over those popular bitches. In fact I am still confused how those asses are the popular kids, since they're job in life seems to make everyone else feel like shit. But I digress. For the most part one of the few stress relievers of being a teen is not having to hide from your friends, cause to that mind your friends will always have your back. But what happens if you're gay? That's a deal breaker in most friendships, especially in a place like the Islands where everyone and their mother is a homophobic son of a bitch who should rot. Now before you start wondering and raising hands NO I aint gay, that's not to say I haven't had a few wet dreams about a guy or two, I lost my virginity to a guy but for the most part I'm not gay. I'm for lack of a better word bi with a tendency for girls. However I have seen first hand with too much clarity at what happens to those who have done nothing but chosen to love someone else. And by every god in every heaven it still makes me burn._

_I remember when Riku and Sora first said anything, it was me Kairi and them hanging on the island by the bent tree that they loved sitting on. I'm a fairly new addition, names Kytes pleased to meet ya. I came to the Islands after The World That Never Was was swallowed up by the darkness. And yea I used to be a nobody, got killed too, looking for a friend of mine. Anyway my essence was sitting in the darkness when Kingdom Hearts went boom and released all of those captured hearts. Well my heart found what was left of me in the darkness and I was re-born and I landed in Radiant Garden._

_Heh you probably know who I used to be but for the slow ones I used be Axel, got it memorized, but now I'm back to my normal self. I don't have those flame powers anymore or the chakram that was all Axel. No I don't have those anymore but I'm fine with that. Axel was a skinny wise mouth jerk wise tear tattoos under his eyes and bright red hair, I'm a skinny wise mouth jerk without the tear tattoos or the red hair. Still got the spiky hair but now its well it used to be black but I dyed it a deep blue. I also got the green eyes cause well they are lady killers. Instead of chakrams I use a sword. Actually it's Riku's old blade Soul Drinker. He got rid of it after he got his keyblade. And yes it was used in making it but I still have some ties to the darkness and well I re-forged the blade myself making it more powerful and adding a little flare to it. It looks basically the same except it's a bit longer and the dragon wing is now black with bright red highlights like a dragon's breath. Now I can use it to launch dark fire balls using the blade as a conduit so the dark has no claim on me. But like before I digress._

_Once I got here I sought out two people Sora and Kairi because Axel still loved Roxas and Namine and who am I to deny myself anything. So soon found them and I explained my well unique situation and that I am basically a blank slate. I got no idea who I used to be before Axel and well I aint Axel now so I wanted to start over. They all laughed and agreed. I lived with Riku cause he doesn't have parents and pretty soon we became like brothers. So one day I asked him about Sora and he told me. He was also shocked when I acted like it was nothing, but come ON its obvious he loves the little brunet if he didn't he wouldn't have gone into the darkness to help him now would he? Apparently the little brunet felt the same way and they had been dating for a couple of weeks. They didn't want to hurt Kairi's feelings by telling her. ANYWAY he told me I said tell the others and there we were on the beach sitting on the tree. _

"Uh Kai me and Riku have something to tell you." Riku looked nervous and Sora looked downright scared.

"That you and Riku are gay and together, yea I knew pretty hard not to right Ky?" I just laughed and nodded. Both of them looked confused, then Sora smiled that goofy smile and Riku just smirked.

"Heh if she knew why make me go through that Ky?" They all looked at me and I just shrugged.

"What a guy can't have some fun, besides you two are so obvious it's sickening. So I just gave you the nudge you needed…now who's up for a field trip?" I summoned a dark portal. Ok put down the hands here's the truth. I have no idea who this other was originally, not a one, all I got is Axel's memories and that's only because like Roxas and Namine he's still floating around in my head. Well I like the darkness, mostly cause I'm not a great guy so I use it still. That being said I'm not in danger of unleashing a dark apocalypse or something or having the heartless/nobodies spring up because my darkness is weird. I was reborn in the dark but I had a heart, so in essence I am darkness and at the same time I'm not. It's complicated but basically it means that the darkness is the same as breathing. Just a function of my body. I use it like I use my arm or legs. So it's nothing special.

"Ky we have a gummi ship close the portal you know Riku still gets a bit queasy when you do that." Sora swatted my upraised arm causing the portal to disappear.

"Yea but gummi travel is SO slow my portal is faster."

"And attracts enemies." I stuck my tongue out at Riku.

"They do not and you know it!" Kairi threw her hands up and tried to get us to settle down.

"Ok Ky where did you have in mind?" I smirked; apparently it was the one Axel was fond of.

"I was thinking Radiant Garden; you know slaughter some heartless piss off Cloud and Leon the usual."

"We had enough trouble the last time we went there, no." I started to think. Traverse town? Nah no one fun is there anymore. Twilight town? I could go for some ice cream but Seifer is still mad at me for making a pass at him. Besides no portals means a couple of days definitely not worth it for ice cream alone. Mulan's China? Possibly kill some heartless get GREAT Chinese food. But that would mean once again dealing with Gummi travel and after awhile being in the army sucks. The Coliseum? No tournaments other wise we would have been invited…gah all those worlds and still nothing to do.

"Fine no trips, how long till you two tell the rest of the gang? I mean the Island people seem really nice I'm betting they're really accepting." Yea right, but hey I'm supposed to be a good friend got to say this shit.

"You're joking right; the Islands have some of the most narrow minded people around!" exclaimed Sora. I just laughed a little, that's Axel coming out.

"So why don't we all just move to like Traverse Town or Twilight Town or Radiant Garden or the other dozen or so worlds where you guys are heroes? I bet in the towns no one would give a flying fuck." God I love these kids they all still wince at profanity but have faced down hordes of creatures from a black abyss. If that ain't ironic I don't know what is. We were still chilling and I leaned back against the trunk of the tree with my hands behind my head. I looked up as Kairi started to talk.

"We will go on like we did before. Kytes will help me make sure you two get enough alone time and they'll make sure to keep it g when we're out in public." Haha got love that Kairi. Possibly the weakest out of the three and she still has them whipped.

"Deal, so why don't you two love birds go get some "quality" time in that secret cave of yours. Me and Kai will make sure no one finds you." Both of them blushed as Riku took Sora's hand and led him into the cave. I laughed while they did that and started searching my over shirt for something.

"You threw away your pack, remember you said you were going to quit," said Kairi as she kept staring at the water.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Why am I trying to quit again?" She laughed. It's really a nice sound so full of life and joy with a touch of sorrow.

"Because you exist now hence the name Kytes not Axel. Axel could smoke cause he was a nobody. We want you around for awhile so no smoking." I laughed at that. Kai snuggled close and soon was using my lap as a pillow as we looked out into the sea. I was sitting with my back against the tree playing with her hair.

"How upset did that make you?" She shrugged.

"I had always hoped it'd be me and Sora but he's happy so I'm happy and Riku is a good guy probably the only one I would ever let Sora date." I nodded even though she couldn't see the movement.

"Sorry." I didn't really know what else to say. She was handling this better than most adults and she's only what 16. God this sucks for her.

"Don't be love is a gift no one should apologize for it, and those two are in love." she whispered. I nodded and went back to stroking her hair trying to give her some comfort. We saw Tidus and Selpie walking up but didn't bother to move, Kairi cause she was comfortable and didn't really notice the two and me well when I start caring what other people think heartless will start giving out ice cream.

"Hey guys have you seen Riku and Sora?" asked the way to chipper Selpie. I grunted a non committal answer and Kai just shrugged.

"Come on Selp we're ruining their moment, we'll go check the tree houses again." He led the staring Selpie away. Kai sat up and looked at me.

"You could have warned me." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't have done anything different." She smirked and lay back down. We just sat there watching the sun finally set before we got up and stretched.

"Come on we should make sure they're still breathing." She laughed and followed as I walked to the cave. Surprisingly the cave was quiet as we entered. We soon found out why. There in the corner by the door were Riku and Sora. Sora curled up on Riku, his head on Riku's chest. I shot a smile at Kairi and motioned to be silent. I opened up a portal to Sora's house and scooped him up slowly dropping him in his bed. Ah what the hell. I picked him back up and walked back into the cave.

"I'm taking them to the one place where they can be free Riku's, tell Sora's parents k? Alright get going I handle the sleeping beauties here." Kai laughed and left. I bent down and picked up both of them throwing them over my shoulders. Such fucking deep sleepers, well when we're in Islands anyway. I opened the portal again and popped them both on Riku's bed before tucking them both in. Smiling I walked out into the hall only to see someone I didn't expect.

"Leon Cloud." I greeted. Both turned weapons ready but lowered them at me.

"…We need to see Riku, and Sora." I laughed a bit then summoned Soul Drinker.

"The keybladers are asleep I can handle whatever is going on." They both frowned then moved to leave.

"We don't need them for a fight something else came up and we wanted to talk to them about it."

"Sora has parents you know, I know you guys are Riku's guardians but really the safe sex talk should be ingrained by now." I replied with again the Axel smirk. They both whirled around so fast I thought they would get whip lash.

"What, how did you he only told us several days ago."

"Dude I live with him of course I know, so does Kairi. Actually I was thinking about calling you guys try to convince them to move out of here so they don't go crazy from having to keep the relationship a secret."

"We also had some news about Riku's family that we needed to share with him." A shadow flew across Cloud's face, and since I got used to these guys I picked it up.

"This news have to do with a single winged, giant sword wielding, silver hair rival of Cloud?" Again both of their jaws dropped or what passes as jaw dropping with these two.

"How?"

"I was born in darkness, well reborn, whatever point is I've seen Seph. I picked up his energy signature. Riku's is similar too similar to be anything but a relative. I'm assuming you all found out and came here to tell him. Well he's asleep and won't be up for a while so come back tomorrow to have your talk. Now I want to relax and you two should go find some where to crash." They both nodded and left, probably to go sleep in the gummi ship together. God I'm surrounded by gay couples. I plopped down on the couch and flipped through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. When I gave up on that, I decided to get a little practice in. Opening a portal I was back on the island. I made Soul Drinker materialize and I started practicing. Whoever this other was originally he was a great swordsman. I have moves I have no idea I know but they work and I just relax into the forms. Finally I was tired and I plopped down on the beach. I just watched the waves. The islands remind me of the realm of darkness at night, or at least one section of it. Yea I know realm of darkness bad, buts it's a part of me. I was made there hell I don't even think I bleed right, probably leak pure darkness. Finally I moved to get up. I opened up a portal and slipped in moving instantly to my room in me and Riku's house. Leon and Cloud pay for it, I don't know how but I really don't care. I sank down on to me bed and looked around. I wasn't the pyro that Axel was but I still like fire, though I like my blue or black dark fire. I wear dark clothes maybe I could be considered emo, I don't care. I even have an Organization coat that I wear when I'm cold. Eventually I felt darkness coming and I welcomed it like an old friend.

I woke to banging on my door. "One fucking minute alright!" I shouted. I stopped and picked up a pair of black jeans. I ran my hand through my hair, its natural spikes disheveled. Oh well. I opened the door to see Kairi, Riku and Sora all looking very nervous and there was a rather loud pounding on the door. "I didn't do it whatever happened." They all spun and I saw anger slight fear mostly outrage.

"Apparently someone saw us holding hands and now the town is in an uproar," spat Riku. His hand was clenching and unclenching itching to summon his keyblade.

"You're serious? All right fuck this. Here Cloud and Leon are in the Islands. This portal should take you too them I've keyed it to Cloud. Now get going I'll handle the mob." Riku was a little hesitant so I shoved him in, then I threw Sora. Kairi walked in on her own. I growled at the door and grabbed my Organization Jacket. I threw the door open and looked at everyone.

"First of all FUCK OFF! I'm tired, I possibly have a hangover and the last thing I need is some narrow minded mob waking me up. Second FUCK OFF! WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE!?" Then a rock whizzed by my head. "Bad idea. Now I'm gonna give you all to the count of three to get away from my house or I'm gonna show you why it's bad to mess with me."

"FAGGOT LOVER!" Came a cry that got picked up. I didn't realize places this narrow minded actually still existed. Well me being well me, I had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed unleashing my dark powers. That got them to back up. I summoned Soul Drinker and took a step towards them.

"Do ANY of you know what those kids have gone through? HUH? They saved the entire FUCKING multiverse, TWICE for people like you. And this is how you repay them!?" I unleashed more of my dark aura. If it weren't for the fact I was standing there covered in dark flames unleashing black fire balls my story might not have been credible but I digress. The mob slowly backed away and soon they started running. Idiot towns' people, they're fucking useless. I closed the door locking it and just for safety added a dark shield to it and all the windows. I opened a portal to Sora's house, grabbing his magic travel clothes as well as some supplies. Then I walked downstairs. His parents knew some of what he did and well I'm not big on hiding so they knew I was "special". I walked right up to them and handed them guardian papers. I was betting they were as close minded as the rest of this place. The mother cried like her son died and the dad signed them. I took them nodded and left. Then I went to Kairi's house. The mayor signed fast enough. Can't have a daughter whose friends with gay people, no he has to think of his position. Fucking bastard. I almost set his house on fire but I restrained myself and instead simply left. I walked to ally and breathed in deep. Then I opened up another portal this time keyed in on Riku's signature. I quickly stepped through closing it quickly and breathing heavy for a second. That display of power was difficult cause I had to make myself look scary as hell without actually hurting people. Something that is easier said than done. I walked out and for a second was staring at three keyblades, a gunblade and a buster blade.

"Uh guys it's me Kytes." The three keys disappeared and the two swords were lowered. Sora grinned that "I'm sorry but you freaked us"grin.

"Sorry coming out like that you reminded us of Sai'x and with the coat we all jumped." I waved him off and stared at all of them.

"We had a mob outside our house, a mob lady and gentlemen. So as of now we are moving to Radiant Garden. I brought these with me for Leon and Cloud." They were guardian papers. Sora looked surprised and Riku nodded. I turned to Kairi.

"I got these for you as well but you don't have to leave." I admit I sounded sheepish but what the hell it can happen, once in awhile. She took the papers and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sora I know how hard you fought…" The brunet just raised his hand showing the same steely expression that helped him save the universe.

"I survived without the Islands before I can again, this time I have Riku and Kairi and a host of other people who are accepting. I'm fine." With that he boarded the gummi ship. Riku followed him his hand still linked with the brunet's. Then Cloud and Leon finally it was me and Kairi.

"You better get going." She held out her hand.

"Not without you." I laughed, sounding a bit like Axel. I took her hand and followed her onto the gummi ship. Soon enough we were gone in gummi space. I fell asleep in the back of the ship but it was a smooth ride so I wasn't worried. When I came too we were in Radiant Garden.

"Huh, no smell of it anywhere." I murmured to myself. Kairi raised an eyebrow at me.

"No smell of darkness, no heartless no nobodies nothing. It's a little weird that's all." She nodded and we followed the others to Merlin's house.

"So you kids finally decided to stick around?" The three teens nodded. Then I got assaulted by Yuffie.

"HEY KY! How's it going where have you been, why haven't you visited?" I tried without success to pull her off of me.

"Hi Yuffie, I haven't visited cause last time we dyed Cloud's hair pink and I'm still certain he wants to hurt me." She burst out laughing unfortunately I felt a certain wolf glare at me…crap. I took off like the demons of hell were behind cause well Cloud might be. I ran outside and felt the whoosh of that huge sword of his. I summoned Soul Drinker and blocked a few times trying to get away. I started laughing and kept running only to run straight into Sephiroth. My luck just can't get any better today can it?

"Cloud, tell this pest to watch where he is running." I stepped back and glared. Something else from Axel I go crazy when I'm treated like I don't exist cause technically I haven't.

"Piss off silver hair, blame the blond he was chasing me." He glared down at me. Normally Seph is one of maybe five guys I don't annoy cause then we fight and well they scare me. He just looked past me at Cloud. I glared and stormed off. Leave it to that silver haired one winged freak to ruin my fun. I stomped around to the Bailey and looked out on the Maw. The castle reconstruction was still going, but it would be completed soon so that's good. I kept fuming but I started to think about myself and life and junk. I admit I'm possibly suicidal. Not that I hate my life or anything I just wasn't meant to exist that's all. But I fought tooth and nail for it and now it's really not that different. Maybe if I hadn't been born in the realm of darkness or whatever. Eh doesn't matter. I turned around and was going to head back into town when I felt it. A portal just opened, and not one of mine. Curious I opened a portal and followed the energy signature. I jumped out in the middle of the Maw surrounded by heartless. Let the good times roll. I was done after ten minutes and by this time Leon and the others had decided to grace me with their presence.

"What happened?"

"Heartless no big deal, kicked their buts and now I'm going." Then I heard a throat clear.

"You know this place has been free of the darkness since Kytes left last time, he comes back and so do they. And we've all seen Kytes use the darkness freely maybe he's attracting Heartless here." I whirled around and saw Sephiroth smirking. I growled and summoned Soul Drinker. I was about to lunge when Way to the Dawn and Fenrir stopped me.

"Speak again and we will take you down," growled Riku Sora nodded in agreement. Kairi came up and held my arm; I relaxed and let Soul Drinker disappear.

"I am merely stating an observation."

"No you're stating a misconception. Kytes lived with us on the Islands for months and used his powers often and not one heartless attacked us. He doesn't attract heartless for some reason or nobodies. This was a random attack," said Sora, the gang looked undecided then Cloud stood by us. My guess is cause he wanted to piss off Seph more than actually believing me. The others dispersed and Seph flew off. I sat down in the middle of the Maw and just looked around. Then I stood back up and opened a portal.

"Where are you going?" I turn and saw Kairi Riku and Sora were still here.

"Don't know maybe back to the Islands. I don't belong here or anywhere actually but at least on the Islands heartless don't appear."

"You aren't seriously believing what that prick said," said Riku, I almost laughed.

"That prick…never mind, no I don't but I still don't fit in around here. Maybe Traverse Town or Twilight Town I don't know some place where no one knows me. Besides you guys are fine on your own and Kairi you have plenty of friends here, you guys won't need me and I have heartless to fight hearts to break and worlds to explore." I tried to laugh but it kind of died when Kairi started to cry a little.

"Please don't go, I couldn't deal with it please?" Yea Kairi got a little crazy after they all got back to the Islands but who could blame her; her best friends were lost for two years.

"Ok enough not the water works I'll stay please no tears anything but that!" I shouted getting on my knees in front of her in mock begging. I admit I'm a sucker for those baby blues of hers they always get to me. She giggled.

"Good cause if you left who would help me with those two?"

"I resent that…" grumbled Riku, Sora just laughed and squeezed his hand. I laughed for real this time and got up scooping Kairi up into my arms bridal. She moved to protest when I looked right into her eyes.

"You're a princess and more importantly MY princess, so I'm carrying you, deal with it." She giggled and tried to hide her face in my jacket (yea I like the Organization jacket I wear it a lot especially when I'm not in the Islands scares people ya dig?) as I carried her back.

"Wait did he call her his princess?" asked Sora trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably.

"Yes he did, what do you make of that?" replied Riku with a smirk. I'm going to kill them, Kairi was just laughing into my coat.

"Only that he is finally admitting he likes Kairi and since she's going for it she likes him back." I stopped dead in my tracks and Kairi looked up. We both blushed bright red but I at least had the good sense not to drop her. Instead I looked back and glared.

"Ky is what they're saying true?" OH FUCK ME! I turned and looked into those bluer than blue eyes and I was lost. I did have feelings for her but I mean oh fuck.

"Yea they are." I whispered it, my voice was failing already. Ok here comes the rejection, then the disgust. I'm a creature of darkness I don't get love.

"Good I was wondering when you would get the hint." She went back to snuggling in my arms and if it was possible I looked even more surprised then when I reborn. Then I smiled and continued walking. We got back to Leon's house only to see a mob outside. I let Kairi down and we walked forward. Oh beautiful. They all turned and glared at Riku and Sora, and as one launched forward.

"BEHIND ME!'' I shouted as I stepped in front. They won't use their blades on innocents I'm not so nice. I summoned Soul Drinker and struck down the first person who came within reach.

"Piss off or the lot of you die." I growled out. They took a look at their fallen compatriot and at me. A couple were going to charge again when I let my darkness bleed through. They all backed off and ran.

"Gods even here." I grumbled then Leon and Cloud came out. They saw the unconscious person at my feet and my drawn blade. Cloud growled swinging his buster around while Leon motioned us inside. I spun slowly watching around as the others walked into the house.

"Even here? I thought this place is a refugee camp or something?" I asked as we all relaxed in the living room.

"It is and for the most part people keep quiet but many were hurt or outraged when the heroes of the Multiverse the keyblade chosen ones were gay. I don't know why but that's the truth. Give them a few days and they'll calm down. Kytes you didn't kill that man did you?" I shrugged. I don't care he wanted to hurt my family fuck him.

"Maybe maybe not I don't know."

"I know how you're feeling but you can't let this rule you, wait a few days travel in a group and it will blow over." Leon looked up at Cloud and I saw memories flicker over their faces. I'll wait, but I won't like it. So for the next days we barely went out and if any of us did it was always in groups of three or more. I was going insane and so were the others. Eventually Sora couldn't deal with it and wanted ice cream he left saying he would be five minutes. Thirty minutes later me and Riku were up and pacing, Kairi was trying to calm us down. An hour later Sora stumbled in. His clothes were torn cause he was stupid and didn't wear the magic set, he had several bruises on his face, and he was holding his side.

"SORA!" Riku was over there in a flash and helped the hurt boy over to the couch. "Sora, Sora look at me, what happened?" Sora looked up and tried to smile.

"Some guys saw me and started insulting me you know and I told them to go to hell. Anyway they got mad and well using my magic or the keyblade isn't fair so I tried to fight them without it. This is what happened." Riku's head shot up and his aqua eyes met mine. No one does this to our family and gets away with it. No one.

"Kairi call Leon and Cloud. Also take care of Sora; me and Ky are going out."

"Riku please don't do anything you'll only make it worse…" He was about to scream when I stepped in between him and Kairi.

"Babe this is worse and it stops here, ok hold the fort we'll be back alright. Good, Riku lets get going." I shouted, pulling on my Organization jacket. I smirked and opened a dark portal pulling out another one. I threw it at him; he looked up with an eyebrow. "I thought it was appropriate." He nodded and put it on. We left, hoods drawn all in all looking like we were about to do something we were going to regret. We started in the obvious spot, the market.

"Mr. uh McDuck is it?" I asked as I walked over to Donald's uncle.

"Aye lad that it is what can Ah do for ye?" I kneeled so we were eye level while Riku glared at everyone and everything.

"Sir my name is Kytes you may have met me before I don't know but you know Sora and about an hour ago he came here for ice cream. When he came back home he was hurt and I know him. He didn't fight back because of who attacked him. We need to know if you saw anyone?" The duck nodded gravely.

"Aye three teens ran after him as he paid for the ice cream. They went that way." He pointed back the way we came.

"Could you describe them?" asked Riku over my shoulder.

"One had brown hair spiky like Sora though not as much he wore red shorts with a navy shirt. Another is wearing all black and had bright red hair and the third was a lass with bright green hair that hung down." We both nodded.

"Thank you sir, have a good day." I said as I stood up. Scrooge grabbed my arm as we started to walk away.

"Give em a good whooping. Anyone who hurts Sora deserves as much." I nodded and we left. We soon asked around, keeping our faces some what hidden. The three punks names where Loz Hos and Ang. We finally found out they hung out in a back alley by the item shop. We stopped in front of it and I stared at Riku.

"We leave them breathing got it?" He nodded. "But that's all, let's go." We walked in. We threw back our hoods as we walked in.

"You know you three picked the wrong kid to fuck up." I said as we walked in on them. They all spun and stared.

"Well well well if it isn't the other faggot and the faggot lover, come to save yourself a beating. God knows how that faggot Sora is the keyblader he's such a bitch," said the brunet. Riku instinctively took a step forward, Way to the Dawn already out.

"He didn't fight back because he believes in being fair and that people are generally good. Me and him we don't have that hang up." I replied while summoning Soul Drinker. Then it dawned on these punks. We're going to actually fight and we were going to win. They tried threatening, begging and pleading but in the end we cut them down, leaving them in a bloody and broken pile. Thankfully these coats are so dark they hide blood stains. We walked back to Leon's place. We had been gone most of the day and when we finally got back there everyone had gathered. Leon and Cloud looked up as we walked in, picking apart our clothes, our stances even the way we walked and they knew.

"How many?"

"Three, two guys one girl," replied Riku.

"How many left?" asked Cloud they looked accepting, they understood the need to protect your family maybe we'll get a lecture maybe not I don't know or really care.

"Three. Two guys one girl." The same answer, I saw at least three people let out breaths they were holding.

"How bad?" Those guys could be the same man, they acted like it.

"They'll live, and no permanent damage. They'll just remember never to be intolerant again." I said with a vicious smirk. I don't care they hurt Sora; I should have left them in the realm of darkness. Riku had thrown his coat off and was kneeling next to an unconscious Sora and was holding his hand. I started feeling around my coat only to curse. I really needed a smoke right now. I grumbled something and stepped outside to try and breathe out my combat high. I focused on my breathing, trying to relax when I saw a mob coming. Well let's see what they want.

"WHAT!?" I screamed over them all. They all turned and looked surprised that one guy did that.

"You and your faggot friend assaulted three young people who haven't done anything." I laughed, long and hard, that evil kind of laugh.

"Yea because assaulting my little brother Sora the keyblade wielder is nothing."

"So, they were right in attacking that faggot." That got me mad. I roared and lit up my dark aura causing them to step back. Cloud and Leon along with the others rushed out.

"Kytes calm down and back off," said Leon through gritted teeth. He was gripping that gunblade of his really tight and was staring out at the mob.

"No they said hurting Sora was a good thing, I SHOULD WASTE THEM!" I shouted again, Riku came up next to me keyblade ready. He nodded and flared his own power.

"LEON IT'S YOUR JOB TO PROTECT US! ARREST THEM!" I spun around and looked at him. Leon growled like his name sake and looked out at the crowd before letting off a fire spell from his gunblade.

"You're all hypocrites, leave now before I lose my temper." Cloud had his sword out and was daring the mob to move. I was smirking, Soul Drinker ready. Slowly the crowd dissipated. The others went inside I sat on some big box thing. Again I was looking for a pack I didn't have when I felt Kairi sit down next to me. She's a princess of heart, she practically bleeds light and here she is with a creature of darkness, life's funny like that. She laid her head on my shoulder and I soon shifted so she was curled up, her head on my lap, me playing with her hair.

"How is he?"

"A few bruises, a cracked rib or two nothing a healing spell won't fix." I grunted and went back to stroking her hair. A couple of teens passing glared at me and I glared back. God I hate being a teenager life's too fucking hard, that and teens are the dumbest people around mindlessly spouting their parents' beliefs.

"You shouldn't react to them." I shrugged.

"They piss me off."

"So what are you going to do, go from world to world hurting people who are stupid?"

"If that's what it takes to make sure those two and people like them can be happy then yes." I replied.

"Are you sure you're from the darkness?" I looked down at her an eyebrow raised. "You're so protective and you want other people to be happy, that's something that doesn't sound like darkness."

"Darkness isn't evil it just is."

"I know it's still funny though." She said with a giggle and despite myself I laughed. We sat like that for a few more minutes when she got up.

"We should check on Sora." She took my hand and led me into the house. Despite all my anger and my gloom seeing that little brunet up and about fully healed made me happy. _The world is hell but we'll deal with it one step at a time._

**The End**

13


	2. Chapter 2

26

_Kytes here what's up? Me I'm good you know? It's been about three years since Sora was attacked. Me and Kai are going strong so are Riku and Sora. Those two love sick puppies are nauseating. We all live together in Radiant Garden now, the people have finally accepted Sora and Riku and well, the last person to try anything was found a week later in a coma. I ain't saying I had anything to do with it, but he did deserve it. Life's good here. We work on the castle reconstruction and Kairi was given her title back. She is now Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden. Sora and Riku are still guardians of the Multiverse and often go on long journeys to other worlds to check on places and make sure the heartless aren't wreaking too much havoc. _

_And me, well I'm not really doing much of anything. I guess I'm on the look out for nobodies and remnants of Organization XIII, you know cause I got such experience with them. It's boring and useless really. The realm of darkness is infinite; it's like looking for a needle in the hay stack the size of the universe. But I do it anyway. Keeps me busy and helps the others. Leon and Cloud are now officially the rulers of Radiant Garden since they run the Restoration Committee and are the guardians of Princess Kairi. Kairi is busy as hell now with all of her royal duties and shit but I can't really complain since she still tries to see me and truth be told she really shouldn't. The towns people here REALLY don't like me. For two reasons really both of which are my fault. One is that I made it my job to protect the three keybladers from anyone and everyone, two being I get revenge for them. I always look over all security plans concerning them and point out the flaws. I also always force myself into projects to make sure their best interests are maintained. Most think I'm taking advantage of them but like I said, the day I start caring what other people think heartless will give out ice cream._

_Oh I forgot there is another reason people don't like me. I'm dating their princess. Yea that upsets a LOT of people. You see for some reason everyone and their mother wants to set up Kairi with their son or daughter (these people get very liberal when it concerns the princess and her "happiness"). My belief, everyone and their mother wants to be in the Royal family. But I'm here and well let's face it I ain't exactly husband material. For fuck's sake I'm a thing of darkness, I was reborn in the dark twice, once as a nobody and another as myself. Even more than that she's a Princess of Heart, a fuckin daughter of light, really we shouldn't be together its just bad karma. But we are and Kai is completely accepting of me it's actually a little creepy how accepting and understanding she is. But I digress. Anyway we all live in a house together and we try to make this weird family work. They're all happy but we do take trips back to the Islands often so they don't feel totally cut off from their home, we even see the old gang but that's it. Selphie Tidus and Wakka are really the only accepting ones but they don't care and they all have fun like they did when they were little kids. I sit back on the tree and watch, not my place to interrupt or include myself. I'm still trying to quit smoking though really it's a pain in my ass. I still will look for a pack even when I don't have one but one day at a time right? The problem is whenever I'm forced to work with Cid or Vincent I break down and ask for a smoke, only to get yelled at by Kairi, Sora and Riku. Eh I bitch but really my life is easy. I have a steady stream of munny from killing heartless and nobodies and if all else fails I'm a great delivery boy. I even got good at skateboarding. Anyway I got to go, the wife's calling and all that peace bro._

I looked up from my journal. JOURNAL ok not a diary a damn journal I'm leaving for my kid if I ever have one, so he knows about his old man piss off.

"Kytes are you coming we have to leave soon for the ball!" Shouted Kairi through my door. I grumbled out some reply and checked myself. My spiky blue hair was well spiked. Really can't do anything with it so I made it look neat. My tux was fitted and looked good and my over jacket was pressed and clean. All in all I looked like I was about to go to a ball. FUCK ME! I hate this shit. I liked better when Kai wasn't a princess. I ain't cut out for this shit, balls and stuff piss me off. The only good news is the wolf and the lion were forced into going, hell even Cid will be there. For that reason alone I can stomach this but King Mickey and Queen Minnie along with Donald, Daisy and Goofy would all be there. I like the animal nobility of Disney Castle and they bring out the goofy side of Sora. Sora and Riku of course will be there so I won't feel like a total moron when I can't dance. Aerith was giving lessons but I conveniently had patrols and had to skip. Now if I can avoid the brunet healer all night I'll live. Word of advice don't piss off healers. Most of the time they got a temper to match that kind smile and they know how to hurt people, and keep you alive. I came out to see Riku arguing with Sora.

"You're wearing the dress!" Well that's an interesting line. I inched forward out of my room and now stood on the landing in the shadows.

"But you're the girl; the girl should wear the dress!" I turned and looked and sure enough Sora was in a pink…wait red dress. You know he didn't look half bad in it. Kairi and Aerith probably did the fitting though where the hell they got his measurements is beyond me.

"Sora everyone knows you're the girl in this relationship so either go put on the tux or wear the dress."

"But Rikuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Oh great girl Sora is out.

"See whining only proves my point, keep whining and you're wearing the dress." Riku smirked as Sora shut up and went to change.

"You were hoping he would actually wear it weren't you?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows and walked downstairs. Riku looked up and shrugged. I smirked and threw my arm around him pulling him close.

"Don't lie you know you loved every minute of him in it." He just shrugged, though he did looked a little depressed when Sora came back in a black tux. Ha I knew it. Then my jaw hit the floor and when I say god damn I mean GOD DAMN! Kairi came out and I swear if I wasn't in love with her before I am now cause that dress was… aw nice. It wasn't your typical ball dress. It was a tight skimpy little number that barely covered her thigh. It was spaghetti strapped and hugged her in all the right places. The best part it was a sexy navy color with highlights of a whitish blue that almost matched my dark fire. All in all it was awesome.

"You can stick your tongue back in your mouth anytime now Ky." I grinned sheepishly and held out my arm. She descended the stairs like a goddess and took it. I just kept grinning not caring that my face was starting to hurt. We all lived not far from the castle in a temporary house. Once the castle was finished we were moving in because A Kairi is the princess, B Riku and Sora are the keybladers and C well I'm the boyfriend of course I'm moving in. We walked by people waving and saying hi. They were all smiles for those three (possibly because Riku and Sora defended the town from a big heartless invasion but hey maybe they changed) but I got silent glares. Actually some dude made a rude comment on my behalf thus causing me to flick him off and open a portal underneath him. I got slapped in the arm for that. Of course said guy was given the glare of life by the princess and I think he was like some how banished from the ball if that's at all possible.

"But babe he called me a monster and a mongrel, I don't even know what the hell a mongrel is!" I cried, but she kept her angry face on and wouldn't say anything. Riku just laughed while Sora patted me on the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have used your powers on him. Its not fair and only makes you seem worse." She then walked off to join the other women. I was fucked royally. Leon and Cloud were standing by the punch bowl glaring at anything and everything, probably because there's no alcohol, Sora and Riku were dancing. Yuffie Tifa and Aerith were all around Kairi remarking on something. Cid and Vincent were hanging in the back while Merlin was showing some young kid how to dance and stuff. The Disney royalty were dancing, so were Daisy and Donald. Goofy was talking with what I think is a cow named Clarabelle but I'm not sure, and Chip and Dale were running around with nuts. Well if I go near Cid and Vincent I'm going to break and ask for a cig, Riku and Sora were in their own world, I ain't going any where near the girls or the Disney people, looks like its punch for me. I strolled over and got twin glares from the lion and the wolf, but I brushed them off.

"Kytes." Grunted Leon, Cloud just glared.

"Boys behave it's a party be happy, uh can I ask a favor?" They looked on expectantly. "Could I hide from Kairi and Aerith, use you guys as cover and stuff? Kairi is mad and I skipped Aerith's dancing lessons." They looked at each other then smirked. Oh fuck. I spun to make my retreat when sure enough stood Aeirth.

"I see you made it, are you going to dance tonight?" I almost pissed myself, she had that same hippie smile on but I know I know I'm fucked.

"Uh maybe if you know Kai wants but I uh I got to be going, um ice run yea I'll see you." I turned again to run when I got blocked by Tifa. This is so not my day. I turned a third time and sure enough there stood Yuffie.

"Scale of one to ten how dead am I?" Yuffie laughed.

"Oh I'd say about an 11, come one lover boy the Princess wants to see you in Ansem's study." Thus I was escorted out of the ball room to the study unable to flee cause I was cornered by three of the scariest girls I know. With a head held down and laughter from my supposed friends and guardians I left for Ansem's study. We walked the corridors in silence and of course no heartless attacked that would be nice, (and you know that whole destroying them with the light thing probably had something to do with it) so there was no escape. We walked in and the room was actually clean. They were remaking it, turning into Kairi's office. All the equations about the darkness and hearts were gone. Only the writing about the Door To Darkness was left, more for memory than anything else. Kairi was sitting in the chair, looking over some files.

"Excuse me Kairi we brought him like you asked." Said Tifa. Kairi looked up and for once I couldn't read the red head's eyes. Seriously it was scaring me how calm they looked.

"Thank you, you can go back to the ball we'll be up shortly." The three bowed and left, but not before Yuffie just had to smirk and wink at me one final time. Kai just sighed and slumped further into the chair letting her head fall into her hands.

"Tired?" I couldn't help myself. She merely looked up and smirked, I think my new heart might have stopped. _**Oh yea lover boy real smooth she is mad at us you know.**__ Piss off Axel I'll do this on my own, got it memorized? __**Oh touchy touchy, ok I'll back down, don't screw up though or Namine might seriously hurt me which means I annoy you till you die.**__ Got it now scram._ Kairi cocked an eyebrow at me while I argued with myself.

"Axel?"

"Yea won't shut up. Anyway you tired, you look tired." She nodded her head back in her arms. I moved so I was standing behind her forcing her onto the desk and started massaging her shoulders. _**Oh this is perfect now rip her dress off and have fun.**__ Fuck off pervert. __**Can't no body remember**__? You disgust me._

"Very being a princess is hard, people expect me to do and say things I have never done before. And that stunt earlier isn't helping you're image; I mean what if we get married huh? That would make you a Prince and then you would always be in the spot light…" I stepped back and stared as she sat up confused.

"Whoa hold your horses girlie. First off I could not care less about my image, second people are jackasses and even if I was the perfect boyfriend they would hate me because hey I'M DARKNESS, and third…well I don't have a third but the first two are enough." She started getting a bit mad but come on this is stupid.

"That's not the point. I love you but I need to have someone who I can show off, take to engagements and parties, not some boytoy who would as soon sleep with me as he would kidnap me! I mean that's not what I'm trying to say…"

"SO NOW I'M A BOYTOY?!" I turned and walked out, fear forgotten anger replaced. I am a lot of things, and yea possibly a boytoy, but who gives a flying fuck what other people think. _**She's royalty represents this place so she kind of has to. Also you noticed she dropped the marriage hint. **__Three years a marriage does not make. __**To royalty it does. Besides you already have a damn ring.**__ Piss off. She wants a ken doll to display for her royal friends, and I ain't it. Besides it wouldn't have worked. __**Yea I know you never stop bitching about you're darkness she's light. FOR GOD SAKE Sora and Riku do it just fine.**__ Those two morons are still in the damn honey moon phase. I'll be damned if they ever leave it. __**You're scared of being tied down, or more to the point of being tied down with responsibilities.**__ Yea. I don't want to be a noble too much work, have to always look good. I'd rather have a small flat and kill heartless for munny. __**Yea cause our wallet is so fat from that right now. **__ We have like 3000 munny. We would have 10,000 but someone just had to have that flame printed coat. __**What they were blue and you looked fucking sexy when you took Kairi out on that date to Twilight Town.**__ Not the point it still cost 7,000 munny. That's more than the rest of my entire wardrobe. __**Which consist of several pairs of black/blue shorts. Two flame t-shirts. Three blank various colored t-shirts. Four black/blue over shirts and two pairs of jeans. Oh and my old coat. Wow you just scream high society fashion.**__ Oh shut up already. _ I turned and walked up back into the ball. I was soon cornered again by those damn harpies.

"Why are you up here, where's Kairi?"

"We got into a fight alright now move I ain't in the mood to have a party. All I want to do is open a portal and go bash some heartless." Tifa and Yuffie stepped in my way.

"Why did you fight it was supposed to be a happy conversation."

"Yea well it wasn't now goodbye." I opened a portal underneath me and fell, into Traverse Town. Couple of days to hide and possibly kill heartless perfect. I opened my wardrobe portal (it's a little pocket in the dark realm where I keep my travel clothes) and changed into my normal outfit. It was black shorts, black boots a black t with a blue flame pattern and a flame chain (boosts my dark powers). Also had a cosmic arts earring in along with a skill ring and a soldier's earring. I was ready to bash some heartless.

**(POV CHANGE)**

I don't even know how the fight started it just kind of happened. One minute he was giving me a back rub, a really nice and SEXY back rub, the next we're arguing and he storms off. And he didn't even give me a chance to say I didn't care about that stuff. That I loved him for who he was darkness and all. I have to find him fast. I took off my heels and sprinted up to the ball room. Tifa found me and led me over to the others.

"We don't know where he went he just sort of sunk into the floor when we wouldn't let him past us." Tifa looks sorry but I was too worried about my blue haired idiot.

"That moron why'd he have to go and ruin a perfect night like that huh?" Yuffie of course was bouncing around. And by now my sworn protectors had arrived looking confused. And of course Aerith the sweet heart she is filled them in.

"What did he say he wanted to do?" Riku was trying to be smart.

"He wanted to bash some heartless. I guess he went were he could find heartless," replied Tifa. I was still pacing, and then I had an idea.

"Sora where's the most heartless activity been lately that's close to here anyway?"

"Uh Traverse Town, someone was causing problems, Pete I think. Why?"

"Duh he would lock his portal to the highest surge of dark energy and go there. That's how he works. How fast could we get to Traverse Town?"

"Two days given gummi travel," replied Riku. I smiled and walked towards the exit only to get stopped by some well wisher.

"My princess where are you going?"

"Kytes disappeared and I need to get him." And of course the well wisher had to snort.

"Milady we all believe you would be better off without that monster, have you met my son Dian he's a strong lad…"

"Fuck YOU! Kytes is one of the bravest guys around. He's fought as hard as the others to defend this place and is in no way a monster. Now kindly get out of my way."

"Milady you must learn proper manners if you…" Then he had Way to the Dawn and Oblivion pointed at him and well he got out of my way. "Worthless mongrel might as well not even have a princess." I spun and summoned my own keyblade and was all set to strike him when he was staring at Way to the Dawn, Oblivion, a gunblade, a busterblade, a giant ninja stat, a pistol and Merlin's wand.

"Leave now or get hurt." The man left. I ran to our little cottage, running into the garage where we kept Highwind.

"You guys coming?" I shouted to my two bodyguards. They both hopped in the ship and Sora grabbed the controls. With him at the helm we set out.

**(POV CHANGE)**

Well that's the last of them for now. Damn I forgot how annoying heartless can be. See nobodies they're tough but they're limited in number. Heartless they're like fucking endless and now matter how many you kill there always seems to be more. I've been here for now maybe two and a half days. The infestation was the biggest I could find on short notice but it was enough. I let Soul Drinker disappear and appraised myself. So turns out I do bleed blood, just a really really dark maroon colored blood but still proof enough I'm not pure darkness. I was in the ally way behind the hotels and now since I'm done I'm going to go crash it's already dark here. I walked into room five and passed out. Maybe if I wasn't so dead on my feet I would have noticed a crowd gathering in the First District but these things slip your mind after fighting for your life for the last four hours.

"Kairi stop poking me damn it I want to sleep." I grumbled, wait Kairi? Oh fuck. I shot up and sure enough in my room were Kairi in that pink zipper outfit, Sora in his magic travel gear and Riku in his normal stuff. Kairi was on my bed and was a moment before poking me in the ribs.

"Oh crap. Couldn't you guys just leave me alone for awhile?"

"Nope, well they can and will but we need to talk." And of course the loyal bodyguards left and probably went to another room for some quality time. "Ok why did you freak?" I hrumphed.

"I did not freak, I got pissed. And for a good reason, you know I hate all that stuff so why bother trying to change me into it. If you need a guy like that there are dozens of them in the Garden. Leave me to my boytoyish and fun loving ways."

"First off I didn't mean you were a boytoy. Second I DON'T WANT THEM. I want you just you. And if you would have let me finish I was going to say I need someone who I can take to galas and parties to show off. I WANT you. Crazy fun loving you. I don't care you were born in the realm of darkness, I'm a Princess of Heart a daughter of light and you're the son of darkness, a Prince of Nothing. Yea I looked you up on Ansem's computer. You're the only one who's ever actually survived being born in the realm of darkness. So it's actually kind of fated that we be in love. But even if that wasn't the case I would still love you, you moron!" I kept quiet the whole time and when she was done I just grabbed her in a fierce kiss. And well these are private details so kindly piss off.

A couple hours later me and Kai were laying in bed in our birthday suits as Sora and Riku came in. We live in the same house we've all gotten over seeing each other naked.

"When you guys are ready get dressed and lets get back to Radiant Garden we have a lot of explaining to do." We nodded and Sora looked like he wanted to say something but turned away.

"I know you want to fuck me Sora just get Riku's permission." I shouted causing the teen to turn bright red. Kairi slapped my chest.

"Be nice, now get dressed we have to go home." I whined but she smacked me again and got out, I just rolled over and watched as she put her clothes back on. _**Now that is how you do it. Good thing you let me take over in the beginning otherwise you would have never lost your virginity.**__ For once could you not ruin my good moments, go bask with Namine in after glow. __**Nah you know I only got eyes for one person. **__I know who's other happens to be in a relationship with someone else. __**Doesn't stop you from having wet dreams about him sometimes, actually you have them about Riku too.**__ Those are your dreams no mine. __**You like guys admit it.**__ I do I've never denied it. In fact it's your fault I lost my virginity to some guy in Twilight Town. __**You loved it.**__ I didn't walk right for two days! __**That's why you never be the bitch.**__ Why the hell are you my nobody it would make more sense if you were Riku's you know the whole loving Namine like a sister and actually being in love with Roxas. __**Huh that's a good point I have no idea, oh well not much you can do about it I mean….**_

"Axel I know you're listening shut up and go make googoo eyes at Roxas and leave me and Kytes in peace." Did I mention I love this girl? Slowly I got dressed still wincing from a few bruises from my last fight. I don't use healing magic that often. And when I do it tends to be Potions. I don't know I just think they won't work right on me.

"Here you idiot let me fix those. God you're going to kill yourself one day because you refuse help." She spread her hands on my arms and poured light into me. Sure enough all my bruises and scrapes were gone. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks now come on we have a town to address." She nodded and we left. It took three days to get back mostly cause we wanted to take it slow. Finally though we couldn't stall any longer and we landed in Radiant Garden. For the most part though the gang was accepting though I did get slapped in the back of my head by Cid. Who then waved a cig in my face then smashed it. But they were cool with me. The towns' folk on the other hand that's a whole other ball game. The first night back a rock smashed my window. The second three letters describing how I was a monster. I tried to take it all in stride but I was losing it. The third there were several notes saying I was going to destroy their world and if I had a shred of decency I would sink back into the hell I came from. I growled at that and started pacing, Soul Drinker appearing and disappearing as I clenched me hands. Kairi got up and stood in front of me to try and calm me down.

"Kytes just forget about them you have us don't worry about them ok?" I glanced up and tried to nod. I just couldn't. Kairi knew though and soon was hugging me. I gripped her hard but soon released her and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting some ice cream from Scrooge be back in a bit ok?" She nodded and was about to say something when I left. Not before I grabbed my jacket though. I walked out and was heading for the burrow. So far no one really did anything, sure there were some dirty looks but I reek of darkness that's bound to happen. In the market all the duck relatives were beaming to see me back and Scrooge gave me my ice cream, on a discount which means he's really happy I mean MEGA happy I'm back. Huh nice. I was walking back when I noticed four shadows dogging me. _**Do those idiots even know the meaning of the word stealth?**__ Not everyone fights creatures from the realm of darkness for a living; they're just town punks looking for kicks__**. Yea well they picked the wrong guys.**__ Look we don't start anything, got it? We_ _already have enough shit to deal with without having to deal with four punk teenagers the town can use as a symbol_. So I just kept walking getting followed by those damn kids. Finally it was pissing me off. I opened a portal underneath me and walked into the kitchen. I put the ice cream in the freezer then stalked outside and waited. Riku came out and sat beside me.

"How many?"

"Four not even worth it but they pissed me off on the wrong day. Where's Kairi?"

"She went looking for you and since she didn't find you I assume you did that whole sink into the floor thing instead of attacking four town punks?" I nodded, he laughed a little. "Me and Sora used to be like that."

"No you weren't cause you guys are accepting, these kids are retards and should know better than to try and fight someone who makes a living hunting monsters."

"You know these kids they think they can take on the world." I nodded but still looked grim. These kids should know better. Sora Riku and Kairi learned the hard way. Taking on the world isn't fun. Soon enough they all came out of the wood work to find me and Riku sitting on the stoop in front of our house. I nodded at Riku who got up and left.

"Alright, I'm assuming you have some problem with me being with Kairi or being me or whatever so say your piece and run. If not I can't make promises that you'll live." I could I had four hi potions on me just incase I went too far but I don't want to fight, its no fun not even a challenge. I have to reevaluate my earlier description. These aren't kids these are adults, and mean ones too from the look of them. One guy was a spiky haired blond wearing some red outfit with an eye patch. He pulled out a rifle. Another had long white hair and was dressed all in black, he pulled out what looked like two guns with the barrels changed into sword blades. Interesting, the third had black hair a red outfit and a large katana, his right eye was scarred closed and his left arm hung in his tunic while the fourth just pulled out two curved daggers one red one blue. The fourth was a girl with light brown hair and a green two piece outfit. I smirked and summoned Soul Drinker.

"Ok, make the first move." Instead of moving they all bowed their weapons in front of them within easy reach.

"Milord Kytes you are the final Prince of Nothing, the only to survive your birth. We believe it was because you're nobody was so strong. We are the guards of twilight, your protectors." My jaw dropped.

"Uh what now?"

"My name is Gippal, we milord are the last of the Twilight Guards, sworn to protect the Princes of Nothing from their powers. Until now all the others had been destroyed in their dark birth but your heart is powerful. Thus we are here to protect you." The eye patched blond was speaking. I let Soul Drinker go and spun around trying to figure this all out. _**They're still kneeling this is embarrassing let them up! **__Shit thanks Axel._

"Up, get up don't bow to me." They stood and looked confused. "I'm not a prince, well not in my manner any way, so first give me your names and status."

"Gippal commander and machine expert, I use guns and especially this rifle." He patted the large gun next to him. I nodded.

"Yazoo, brother to Sephiroth, I use these twin gunblades." I held out my hand and he surrendered them.

"These aren't like Leon's these are actual guns with blades running along the barrels." He nodded. I spun them around and handed them back to him.

"I am Auron, I was recruited by Gippal after Sora helped me win my freedom, is the young one here?" I nodded and pointed to the house.

"Go on in I think he's in there, check with the silver haired teen if he isn't. Oh Yazoo, go in and say hi to Riku, you and he have something interesting to discuss." Both men nodded and walked inside. I turned back to the girl who smiled and curtsied.

"I'm Angelita, I'm a knife fighter and I use the twin blades Fire and Ice." I nodded then turned to Gippal.

"So ignoring all my other questions I'm assuming when you were following me before you just wanted to feel me out, not that you sucked at stealth right?" He laughed and nodded.

"Oh good that makes me feel better." Then my door burst open and out came a cheerful Sora a very confused Riku and what looks like an annoyed Kairi. How did she get in the house? Do they have light portals now or something?

"Care to explain why instead of telling me you were getting followed you decided to fight?" She said as she waggled a finger underneath my nose.

"Oh babe don't be mad it turned out to be nothing these guys and girl are here to protect me you know. Come on where's that gorgeous smile I love so much?" She punched me in the arm and it took a little hand gesture to stay my new guards. This is so going to end so badly.

"I'm not mad I'm annoyed and what's the big idea of sending in those two to tell us and not come in yourself?" I tried to shrug.

"Um well you see Auron is a friend of Sora's right Sora?" Sora nodded and went back to conversing with the older man. Useless little bastard. "And Yazoo and Riku have some important stuff to discuss about their lineage." That got stares from both silvered hair guys. "And I was still confused by all this, please don't be mad?" I dropped to my knees and looked up with my best puppy dog eyes. She laughed and nodded, sweet I'm forgiven. I jumped up and scooped her up into my arms and spun around. Then I noticed the several stares at me.

"Ok sorry now you guys are my guards right?" They nodded.

"Ok then I order you to look after Kairi, Riku and Sora like you would me cause they're my family got it?" Again they nodded and laughed. Kairi and Sora led the others into the house while I stayed outside with Riku and Yazoo.

"You said we had something in common what?" I looked at them like morons couldn't they feel it, their energy signatures are almost the same.

"You guys are brothers. Riku you know how you never had parents but mysterious guardians? Yea well someone has always looked over you, I think for awhile maybe it was Seph but now I doubt it anyway you two are brothers, congratulations." With that I turned inside to let those two figure it out.

The guards were actually really great. Angelita and Kairi became best friends while Yazoo and Riku tried to figure out this whole brother thing. Auron and Sora seemed to catch up and looked comfortable and me and Gippal hung out a lot. With the Twilight Guards a lot of the shit that had been happening had stopped and the towns' people had backed off. The Restoration Committee like them well enough and since they are dedicated to making sure all four of us are safe they don't care (though Cloud and Yazoo aren't exactly close). The guards quickly proved affective. They became our personal security staff, going over the castles defenses and fortifications with Tron.

_Auron is Sora's personal guard. Yazoo is with Riku while Angelita is with Kairi. So that left me with Gippal but it worked well. He liked killing heartless almost as much I as did and we would often hunt in the realm of darkness together. I also learned about myself._

_The Princes of Nothing were nobodies given their hearts back. Now when a nobody dies its essence is lost in the realm of darkness but if it was an extremely strong nobody say Xenmas, and a heart joined it that nobody could be reborn. However once the two have mixed the heart must dominate the darkness otherwise the darkness wins and turns the nobody into a heartless. So my heart was able to conquer my darkness and thus here I am with the powers of the dark without being in the darkness. Sweet huh? Yea I thought so. Gippal has no problem with going into the dark realm as long as I'm there and we are getting good at strike raids on the heartless and nobodies. It's been about oh 6 months since we got the four guards and life has really changed. For one the Twilight guards now numbered maybe fifty and were the standing army/defense force for Radiant Garden. Not big but each of these guys are from SOLDIER and stuff. They are scary bastards made tougher by years of fighting heartless and monsters. Also I've decided to propose to Kairi. Gippal helped me get the perfect ring. It's the cosmic arts ring with a star sapphire from the vaults of Disney Castle. I forged it in the dark realm especially for her. It took me about three weeks and I needed help from Axel, Gippal, King Mickey and Riku. Sure I had the other ring but it wasn't right, it was more of a wedding band than an engagement ring. Anyway you're probably thinking three and a half years isn't long enough to form a lasting relationship and son or daughter, normally I would agree but Kairi is royalty and in a very weird way so am I. And more importantly I will never stop loving her, she's the light to my dark and if nothing else that will always suffice. _

_The castle was finally finished and we all live in it now. Though we still live in one section of it all huddled together like we did in that little cottage. The only bad part is everyone can hear all the noises at night and kids you're Uncle Riku and well I should say Uncle Sora but let's face it he's an Aunt are so damn loud at night it's a wonder I get any sleep. Well when Kai and me aren't indisposed. I'm probably grossing you out so I'll stop. Any way I have to go another ball but this time I'm actually ready for it so I'll see you._

I put the journal away and faced my girlfriend and love of my life. She was in that same skimpy navy dress, the one that hugged her just right. I slid up from my chair and as quietly as I could slinked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"You smell pretty." She laughed that heavenly laugh though now there wasn't any hint of pain or sadness, which I am proud to say, is because of me.

"And you're acting like your five." I grinned and nuzzled again.

"Hey it's been what 5 years since I was reborn so technically I am about five, well chronologically, physically I'm about 22 but…I forgot what I'm even talking about." She laughed again and I smirked. She pulled away though and it took all my will power to not whine at the loss of the body heat (shut up she is THAT hot and well I'm in love piss off). She turned around and looked me over. I had bribed Mickey into making a spell that turned my hair its deep blue color permanently but with some help from Sora I gave it red highlights, letting a bit of Axel out. It looked good though Kairi did say it was a little outrageous for a prince but then smiled and said it was perfect for me. Ha I love her. I was in an old fashion three piece tux. But instead of a plain black jacket I was wearing my flame patterned jacket (it's a sport jacket it works). The jacket will last five minutes, the sleeves twenty, the vest closed thirty. I liked the whole put together but at the same time disheveled look you can get with nice clothes. I threw on my flame pattern jacket (the one that cost me 7,000 munny still sore about that) and was ready to escort my princess. We walked into the living room of the little apartment in the castle and saw our two best friends; Riku looked very hot in a completely traditional tux while Sora was wearing…a dress again. But he wasn't arguing he looked…happy. This will so end badly.

"You finally convinced him to wear the dress?" I asked as we walked in the living room. Both spun and Sora looked extremely embarrassed.

"Yea I promised do some things if he would. And truthfully he wanted to." Smirked Riku, which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Now Sora no fighting you'll ruin the dress," said Kairi as she waggled her finger in front of the teen. The dress was a mix of red and black that hugged him right but didn't make him look like a girl you knew it was a guy wearing it. I had him spin around and I whistled.

"Riku what ever the hell you promised it must be worth this." Riku nodded whole heartedly. There was a nock on the door as Auron and Yazoo came in. Auron looked confused and Yazoo laughed.

"You actually did it baby brother?" Riku nodded and laughed with Yazoo.

"Uh Auron this is uh complicated and oh god…" Auron just waved his hand and bowed showing us the door. We were escorted down and were met with cheers. Another big heartless invasion this time led by some creep named Mortimer who wanted Disney Castle. Well we led the attacks and managed to destroy them all before it became a large siege. That was a fun day I remember at one point we actually slaughtered over a thousand heartless in the Maw. Anyway the ball was going full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Well except for the wolf and lion, who once again were dragged here without even the promise of boozes to take their mind off of this stuff. Oh well not my fault the three heroes are minors. I was ducking Aerith again, mostly cause she and the other women are gushing over the fact I have a ring. I just kind of hid behind Cloud and Leon or with Kairi, never by myself. Hell at one point I was so desperate to get away I ended up dancing with Sora and Riku. _That was well…interesting and Axel you liked it didn't you__**? Roxas in a dress oh so beautiful, I think I died and went to heaven. Now hurry up and molest Sora so I can molest Roxas.**__ Remind me never to let you out. __**But then you lose the highlights you love so much. **__Piss off. __**Come on molest him a little bit.**__ I enjoy breathing and Riku specializes in killing creatures of darkness so no thank you. __**Pussy.**__ Horny bastard._

"Kytes stop arguing with yourself for five minutes and go save Kairi she's under assault by potential husbands." Riku then shoved me into the dance floor. Then I saw Kairi, MY Kairi pushed against a wall with some fucker's hands on her hips. She was trying to humor the guy but he was clearly over stepping his bounds. Not to say Kai ain't defenseless, she's got that flowery keyblade that looks so girly until she's slaughtering her way through heartless, but she won't attack people who are jerks, that's were I come in. I stalked my way over to him while motioning to everyone, they all got the message. Cloud and Leon pushed themselves off the punch table while my guards slowly closed in. I merely shoved the dude off my girl while pulling Kairi into my arms.

"Excuse me but I wanted to ask my **girlfriend** if she would like to dance, how bout it sweetheart?" She nodded, but the teen (I think he was maybe 18) was a little red in the face and grabbed my arm.

"Do you know who I AM?" I looked back at the rather red faced prince.

"Uh someone who can't hold his liquor?" He growled.

"I am Prince Shazir, and I am a suitor for Princess Karir's hand, so peasant, get lost before I show you why your types shouldn't speak to their betters." I actually turned around and stared at the little bastard. He was the picture of noble arrogance. I was about to speak when Kairi stepped in.

"Kytes its fine, don't bother with this jerk come on lets go dance." I was about to when the moron made a BAD move. He grabbed Kairi's arm and twisted her out of my hold. More importantly he HURT her while he did it.

"Come along sweet princess I'm a much better man than that mongrel."

"Let go or die." Sure I could leave him unconscious with a destroyed pride but he had the audacity to touch Kairi and hurt her. He turned and laughed thinking my threat was idle or because he was tough, I personally think he thought I wouldn't do it. That's where he was wrong I summoned Soul Drinker and leveled the point at his now very white face.

"Fine take the bitch, she's a whore for being near such a villain as you." I was moving before conscious thought. HE CALLED HER A WHORE! Oh no, no one and I mean NO ONE does that. My blade was an inch from his face when it stopped. Leon stopped my arm, while Cloud, Riku, Sora (and looking back on it, him summoning the keyblade in the dress it looks a little ridiculous) Gippal, Yazzo, Auron, Yuffie and Agenlita all leveled their weapons at the bastard prince.

"I don't know how long I can restrain my friends here so if I were you I would run." I have no idea where Aerith popped out of but she had that scarily sweet hippie smile on and with all the glares and leveled weapons the prince ran. The others sheathed their weapons but I kept mine out. I'm sick of this all of this. I walked over to the stair case and let off my dark aura.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" That all got them to look at me. "I'M SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE, ANY AND ALL POTENTIAL SUITORS OR BOYFRIENDS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CALL YOURSELF FOR PRINCESS KAIRI SHOULD LEAVE NOW! OR FACE SOMETHING THAT NO MAN IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO FACE, MY DARKNESS GOT IT!?" I looked around, and sure enough about half the men in the room looked confused and scared. Then one stepped out.

"Well well well, the beast makes himself known. I thought it would be you but I wasn't sure. Now ladies and gentlemen look, look closely at the Prince of Nothing, the Prince of Twilight. They are an uncontrollable lot; their darkness is to strong for their hearts. If we act now we can save this world from being led into darkness. We must also save the princess. A Princess of Heart led astray could unmake the world we must save her from that savage monster." The strange man kept walking. He was wearing just a plain black tux. He had straight black hair tied back in a pony tail and what looked like red eyes.

"Normally you all would be helpless since your sworn protectors have been fooled by this monster but fear not I Gaston, am here to destroy it. I will force Kairi back into being a princess of light not a mistress of darkness." He was playing to the crowds getting them to cheer. Well my rep still sucks and my last little announcement probably didn't help. However I just growled. I had heard about Anti-form from Sora once how darkness takes over and he ran on instinct. He insulted Kairi, on my list of shit that will make me kill someone insulting Kairi is one. I raised Soul Drinker and started walking down when Kairi stepped in my way. I forced my darkness back and looked at her.

"Don't go, please forget what he said."

"How, I could care less about myself, but he says you're bad, that I'm corrupting you, and maybe he's right but right now I'm going the smash his face in for calling you a mistress of darkness." I moved past him to get stopped by Riku and Sora.

"If you fight him now full of anger you'll only be proving his point calm down and get out of here we'll handle the rest." Riku stared straight at me when he said that and I saw steel resolve in those aquamarine eyes. I finally shrugged letting my blade disappear. I stepped back and turned around walking out of the place.

"So he's a dog on a leash worse than even a monster, at least a monster is free!" shouted Gaston. The crowd laughed again when a loud thunder boom was heard.

"Everyone will leave this castle now, or face the consequences." The Restoration Committee was still in charge and no one was eager to mess with them. I have no idea where my guards were but they probably were ready to fight like always. I stormed into the living quarters and roared. _**Nice now do a trick.**_ _Not in the fucking mood Axel. __**Hey hey hey, don't be mad**__. __**So you got called a monster so what that ain't new, now the whole mistress of darkness thing hey that's kind of sexy don't you think?**__ Not in the mood Axel. __**Fine god you suck when you're in a mood.**__ Fuck off you flaming fruit. __**Now that's low you darkness humping piece of shit.**__ I swear to every god there is I'm going to make you real one day just so I can kick the ever loving shit out of you._ I threw my jacket on my bed, undid my tie and unbuttoned my vest. I was still fuming and I had taken to pacing in my bedroom. Finally I couldn't deal with being shut in. I left a note saying I would be back and I opened a portal. I walked into the realm of darkness and looked for the brightest light I could. That would be Disney Castle. I hadn't told the others where I was going so they might worry but the note said I wouldn't do anything stupid so I hope they trust me. I walked into the light and found myself in the courtyard of Disney Castle. I don't know what it is about this place but I always feel a little weak here but also really calm. Weird huh? I looked around. I needed to speak with one man and one man alone, so I made my way to the library. Mickey is always in there when he's home and since the light that led me here was a bit brighter than normal I assumed he was. And I was right in the library was Mickey at the desk reading over a large book.

"I know why you're here Kytes." He turned around and gave me that kind smile. He was too nice, but could still kick ass never made sense to me.

"And why is that your majesty?"

"You're here because you are angry at what the Dawn Hunter said. More importantly though you're worried he was right." I nodded, not even shocked he knew, King Mickey is like god or something, or at least a demi god maybe, Yen Sid is defiantly god.

"Yea and I thought if any one would know it would be you." He got out of the chair and looked at me.

"I'm flattered but honestly I don't know. You're the first Prince of Nothing to survive its birth and the Dawn Hunters. I assume the latter is because they didn't know about you. But no one, not even Master Yen Sid, can say what will happen to you. Your heart is strong, one of the strongest I've ever seen, you wield darkness but you fight for the light. You even surround yourself with the champions of light and have fallen in love with a Princess of Heart. I believe it's up to you whether your heart will succumb or not. Personally I think you'll win." He smiled again and I felt better.

"But Kairi, she should not suffer my darkness, nor should the others. I feel myself growing worse. I get angry and then I feel rage. Over travesties and yet it takes all my will power to calm down. Your Majesty surly you or maybe even Master Yen Sid could do something to help me. I don't want to lose myself. And this Dawn Hunter…person whatever he is what does he want?" Mickey looked grave.

"There's a prophecy about the Princes of Nothing. _It's said one day when a Prince is born powerful enough to command the dark he was born in, he shall set out to conquer the world. Only by capturing his heart with a Princess of Heart can his mad reign of terror end._ Thus the Dawn Hunters seek out all Princes of Nothing and ensure they don't survive their dark birth. However for some reason they weren't able to get to you and now they fear the prophecy. However there is another prophecy only known to myself and Master Sid. That one says _when the Prince is born with strength and power, when he fights the darkness with its gifts itself thus shall the Prince act as a guardian until his heart is lost and his power destroyed. Then when all looks grim when the Prince's heart is lost and seems unable to go on, he will find strength to do what must be done and fulfill his purpose. He will rise up and throw off the shackles of his darkness finally banishing it and become one with the light._ I can't say that you are the Prince in either or both prophecies but you are the only one to live and a powerful fighter. Your control over your dark powers is phenomenal yet you maintain light in your heart. You have nothing to fear Kytes, just follow your heart and it will lead you to your destiny. Now how about some sweets huh?" I laughed and nodded. We left the library and I spent several hours with the Disney nobility. Finally I decided to go home. I walked to the courtyard and stopped as Mickey came up behind me.

"Yes your majesty what can I do for you?"

"Summon your weapon please." Confused I summoned Soul Drinker. Mickey took a keychain from his pocket and walked to the blade's hilt. Finding what he was looking for he snapped the chain on. Instantly my sword disappeared and was replaced by a keyblade. The key chain was a black heart; the blade was a mix of blue black and red. The blade looked a lot like Guardian Soul. Inscribed on the top of the blade was the heartless symbol on one side the nobody symbol on the other. In both symbols was a heart. In my other hand appeared a second one. The hilt was a pair of wings much like Way to the Dawn. The blade was a mix of light blue and white, running up to the head. It was shaped like Oath Keeper except for a different head. The key head was heart with the same two wings off to the side. I stared at my two new weapons.

"Just as I thought," murmured Mickey. I just stared at my hands, I swung the blades experimentally, they were flawless better even than Soul Drinker. "Tell me Kytes what are their names?"

"Guiding Light and Ruling Darkness." He nodded.

"As I thought, these are twin keyblades, only a powerful person can wield one but only a Prince of Nothing can wield both. They represent you; you have both light and darkness in your heart but control both. You are worthy of these blades, now my young friend it is time for you to return home." I nodded and bowed. Then I stepped back and slashed with Ruling Darkness, a portal appeared and I stepped in. I stepped out into my room almost an instant later. It was going to take a little getting used to. You seeing Ruling Darkness from what I gathered acts as a focal for my power, using Guiding Light I automatically open the portal to the spot I need instead of the little time delay in the realm of darkness. I still had my blades in my hand as the others all jumped up to see me.

"Kytes what are those?"

"Keyblades, my keyblades. King Mickey gave them to me, this one is Ruling Darkness and this one is Guiding Light." With a flick on my wrist I made them both disappear. Kairi came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey I'm fine alright had a long talk with the king and he made some things clear to me. So no worries alright come on where's that smile?" I kissed her nose and she smiled. Then I noticed they were all out of their party clothes and in normal stuff. I still had my tux on.

"You should change, I hung up your jacket by the way, you could ruin it if you leave it in a crumpled heap like that." I shrugged.

"Sorry I'll change then I need to talk to Gippal cool?" They nodded. I quietly changed. I came back out in my black shorts blue fire t shirt and black sneakers. There stood the elite (the original four) Twilight Guards.

"Gippal we need to talk everyone else do whatever um Riku Sora take Kairi out for the rest of the night ok?" Sora nodded and left but Riku stayed.

"You're planning on doing something stupid so I'm staying. Yazoo is too." I just shrugged.

"Gippal?" He nodded and we walked into my bed room and closed the door.

"The Dawn Hunter how many men did he bring with him?"

"Fifteen sir, not only does he want to kill you it seems he wants to be king and wants Kairi." I nodded and growled slightly.

"Well he's a dead man, when will he attack?"

"Tonight now that the ball is ruined. The Restoration Committee is trying to sort everything out and won't be in the Castle."

"Good I don't want them getting hurt. Auron, Sora, Angelita and Kairi are going out for the rest of the night, so me you Riku and Yazoo will deal with the attackers."

"Is it wise sir, I mean to only have the four of us?" I grinned and summoned my new keyblades.

"It'll be fine, two keybladers, you and Yazoo, we're good. Send the rest of the guards out tonight to patrol the town, make sure nothing happens. I want the castle empty for tonight. Now get some rest they'll be coming soon." He nodded and left. Kairi came in.

"Ky what ever your planning it's a bad idea." I walked over and hugged her.

"Just trust me ok go out tonight with Sora and the others, have fun and come back tomorrow, I'll be here with a surprise ok?" She tried to say something but I gave her my best stare.

"Ok." I nodded and hugged her again. She backed up and left. Soon all four of them were gone leaving me Riku and the two guards to fend for ourselves. It was about 2 in the morning when they came. Fifteen men all armed with gunblades like Yazoo. We took care of them easily. I was searching for one person. Finally I found him. He had two swords both glowing, one was black one was white, like my keyblades.

"You're a Prince of Nothing? YOU A DAWN HUNTER?!" I screamed, he laughed.

"Yes beautiful cover really. You see I survived but unlike you I didn't have a Princess of Heart to love or friends to laugh with. No I was a creature of darkness, then I came upon the prophecy, how I would rule over all. Well I couldn't let any other people like me steal my destiny, so I went around killing them you would be surprised how many actually survived only to be killed by me. You're the last one, and when you're dead I will have a kingdom and a princess to marry." I just growled and launched myself at him. He was good, for a man who hunted defenseless people. He had some coordination as a fighter but he's new at this and despite his power he doesn't know how to use it well.

"You rule over everyone? Please you can't fight like a human much less like a Prince of Nothing." To emphasize my point I slashed opened a portal only to appear behind him and hit him in the back. Then his eyes glowed yellow. Darkness surrounded him and he looked like Sora's anti-form. Both his blades turned black. And thus did he make the prophecy come true. He spun and slashed.

**(POV CHANGE THIRD PERSON)**

Kytes jumped back as the thing that was Gaston hacked at him. Kytes brought up Guiding Light to block the dark Gaston's left blade then spun and lashed out with Ruling Darkness. Gaston blocked and jumped back. Kytes opened a portal and appeared behind him only to find Gaston doing the same to him. Kytes jumped up and launched several dark fire balls trying to slow the monster down. The fire burnt it but it kept coming swinging its swords like they were toys, it moved with frightening speed that Kytes was hard pressed to match. Kytes was blocking both blades trying to make up for lack of raw power with speed and skill but the thing always acted faster. Soon Kytes had several large cuts and a dozen bruises.

"OK this is not going well." He murmured. Then he saw heartless appear summoned by Gaston's darkness. "Fuck."

Meanwhile the others had managed to fight their way through the heartless and hunters only to find Kytes in the great hall surrounded and dueling with an anti-form wanna-be with two swords.

"We have to help him!" shouted Riku. Gippal nodded and went to move when Yazoo stepped in front of them.

"We should take care of the heartless first then help master Kytes, he seems to be handling that thing well enough at the moment and we should not interfere."

"But Yazoo we need…."

"I'm sorry Riku but he did claim the privilege of beating Gaston himself. And since I don't see his body or bloody heartless I can only assume that thing is Gaston." Gippal pulled his rifle out and started shooting. So did Yazoo. Riku jumped off the stairs and charged into the heartless. Kytes was holding his own, but he was getting tired. He doesn't have healing powers and rarely carries potions, so was starting to run low on energy. But he stared into those yellow eyes and growled. He slammed his two keyblades together and merged them into Twilight's Heart. The heart now had the heartless crest and the nobody crest inscribed on it. The keyblade was Ruling Darkness with Guiding Light's head. With this new weapon Kytes smashed Gaston's swords out of his hands. He spun and slashed into Gaston's very being. Soon enough darkness started to seep through. But Kytes kept attacking slashing and hacking until the dark Gaston fell and started to disappear. Twilight's Heart dissolved back into Guiding Light and Ruling Darkness. He turned and stared at the heartless, one of his eyes glowing yellow the other white.

"Piss off." And the heartless disappeared. Riku rushed other to his friend only to see the dark keyblader kneel down over the dissolving body of Gaston. Placing his hand on the creature's chest he unleashed white energy into it purging it of its dark appearance. Once again it was Gaston.

"You are not the chosen Prince leave before I take back my gift." He stood up and looked at his friend and smiled. He walked past him and up to his room where he promptly collapsed on his bed.

**(POV CHANGE KYTES)**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I stumbled out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. First I noticed was one of my eyes was now gold not green and my hair was now black on one side with white highlights and white on the other with black highlights. I turned my head around looking at it. _Axel? __**I think it looks sweet, the yellow eye a little creepy but a colored contact could fix that, or not. By the way you were fucking BA yesterday with that prick. **__Oh yea I let him live though, made him human. __**Eh without his powers he won't have a purpose in life so he'll kill himself.**__ Probably, well let's go see the gang. _I ran my hand through my hair and turned around only to turn back as I saw my back. On it were three symbols, the heartless, the nobody, and the crossed keyblades. I shrugged them off and walked around grabbing my blue shirt. It was a bit stained with blood but it was fine. I walked down into the living room to find Riku talking with Gippal and Yazoo.

"Yo I'm up where's Kai Sora Angie and Auron?" They all looked up and looked surprised by my new appearance.

"Uh they're not back yet, Ky what happened?" I shrugged.

"Don't know got really powerful last night then I collapsed. This morning I woke up all my cuts and bruises were gone and I looked like this. Not much I can do about it, I actually like it a bit."

"We should get you colored contacts; the yellow eye might un-nerve people." I nodded at Gippal.

"Well that can come later first I want to see Kairi I have something important to discuss with her."

"She's not back yet, they should be in later. Seriously though Ky that eye is creeping me out a little maybe you should go talk to the King about why you change?" I nodded.

"Good idea Riku, I think I'll do that. Alright I'll be back in a bit." I summoned my keyblades and slashed open a portal to Disney Castle. I dropped into the courtyard only to get tackled. I pushed off the offending creature and jumped up only to see Goofy.

"Dangit Goofy, don't do that I almost walloped you." He gave that goofy laugh and stood up.

"Aw shucks, sorry Kytes, but I was so happy ta see ya." He grabbed me in a hug and despite myself I hugged back. Then he let go and looked at me.

"I'm guessin you want to see the king huh?"

"Yea something happened and well you can see what happened." He nodded.

"He's in the library, great seeing you." He walked off to go do whatever the captain of the knights do around here. It might be fighting cause he had Save the King slung over his back. Whatever it is Goofy can handle it and if he can't Mickey defiantly can cause he's the king. I walked past Donald and Daisy who were arguing, (more like Daisy yelling at Donald who was apologizing over and over) and slipped into the library. Once again Mickey was knee deep in some kind of work but looked up and a sad smile came to his face at my appearance.

"You fought the Dawn Hunter?"

"Yea he turned out to be another Prince, someone who desperately sought purpose in life so he convinced himself he was the prophesized Prince of Nothing. He actually went around killing the others to ensure it. Any way we fought and I was beating him when he gave into the darkness and turned into what looked like Anti-form. I went crazy and on instinct slammed my keyblades together and formed a new one called Twilight's Heart and used it to beat him. After that I removed all traces of darkness from him, deciding death was too quick and life without his powers was the only fitting punishment." Mickey nodded and looked pensive for a moment then his head shot up.

"Did you say Twilight's Heart?" I nodded a little confused. "Twilight's Heart is a keyblade that is almost as powerful as Ultima, at least as strong as Fenrir. I only know about it because Master Yen Sid had learned about it from some great library. It can only be used by unleashing the true powers of Ruling Darkness and Guiding Light. Since only Princes of Nothing can wield the two blades in conjunction its easy to say that Twilight's Heart has almost never been seen. AND to do it without any training is incredible. Please show me." I summoned my two keys and slammed them together, only for them not to change.

"What that's all I did the last time why isn't it working!?" Mickey just nodded.

"Also as I thought, your life depended on your blades, thus did you call on their true power. But until you become more familiar with them can you truly use them without having you life endangered. Now you said you made the hunter human, how did you do that?"

I really don't know I bent over him and basically absorbed his darkness into myself. When I was done he was human and when I woke up this morning I looked like this. Why is that?" Mickey looked pensive again before looking up at me.

"I believe, and this is a guess Kytes, but I believe you look like this because your heart had to battle even harder to overcome the new darkness. So much that it physically altered your appearance like how Riku took on the appearance Xenort's heartless but at the same time remained Riku. In your case the changes were less drastic because of your unusual situation. However since you seem fine I don't believe that there is any real need for worry." To say I was not relieved to hear that would be a lie.

"Thanks your majesty that makes me feel better. Now I have to get back, I have something important to discuss with Kairi." I spun and slashed open a portal as Mickey cheered good luck. Next thing I knew I was back in my room with a startled Kairi on the bed.

"Kytes oh my god are you ok? What happened, why is your eye yellow, what happened to your hair?" I raised my arms to shush her.

"I'm fine and this well I'll try and figure this out later. First though I promised we would have something important to discuss. So wait here for a second." I turned around and went to the nightstand and pulled out the ring box. I turned back and sat down in front of her.

"Kairi, I love you with all my heart. You're a Princess of Heart; I'm a Prince of Nothing. There are a couple hundred reasons why I shouldn't do this but I love spiting people so would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I opened the box and slipped the ring out onto her finger. She looked stunned before jumping on me.

"Yes." She whispered it right in my ear and I screamed. I then kissed her for what felt like hours. When we finally made our way out of the room everyone cheered when they saw the ring. We told the Restoration Committee a couple hours later. The next day it was announced to the whole town. Everyone booed. I spent the rest of that day practicing with my keyblades so I didn't go on a rampage. The third day of our engagement was the worst though. For some reasons royalty and nobles don't understand when someone gets engaged that's it.

"I am here to ask the Princess Kairi's hand in marriage," stated Prince Fuckhead or something. I just growled and stood up from my spot behind the throne. Kairi held her hand up and Riku and Sora stepped down off the dais to speak with this idiot.

"I'm sorry but Princess Kairi is engaged in fact I saw you yesterday at the announcement so she is no longer receiving suitors." Riku looked calm while Sora had his goofy smile on but they were ready, tense. Battle changes people and you can read the readiness in the heroes.

"Bah that engagement is a shambles. She is seduced by a monster, and you all are too. Can you not see him for what he is? I reject his claim and make one of my own!" I stopped pacing and moved towards him only to stop when Kairi quietly took my arm. _**Kill the fucker.**__ Can't what do you want me to do ignore Kairi? __**In cases like this yes, yes I do**__. No._ _**The bastard says we don't matter we should rip him APART! **__I agree but let's see if I can handle it better than blades and guts. _I gave Kairi a smile and then stepped forward looking at the royal fucker in all his pompous glory.

"I am Kytes Darkheart, formerly Axel of Organization XIII. I am a Prince of Nothing, the last left alive in this generation. I have made a formal request for the Princess Kairi's hand in marriage. She approved so did Cloud and Leon the acting rulers of Radiant Garden. The keybladers Riku and Sora have also approved. My engagement is not a joke or a travesty and if you are at all attached to your life you will leave this place and quickly."

"Ha the dog speaks like a man…."

"Careful, I know a talking dog man, and he's one of the bravest and nicest men I've ever met. He also happens to be one of Sora's comrades in arms and best friends. Think carefully before insulting him." I interrupted with a smirk. The man looked confused then paled when he saw Sora's glare.

"You sir are a monster under your own admission leave this place if you have any decency."

"I'm the monster? Me who has fought to defend his home and the homes of others from monsters? Who has fought to save people from being killed by evil creatures and men? Me who has suffered more wounds than I can count? How much do I have to do?! How many monsters do I have to kill, how many people do I have to save, how many wounds do I have to take, HOW MANY MEDALS DO I HAVE TO EARN TO NO LONGER BE A MONSTER!? HOW MANY YOU SPOILED BRAT OF A MAN?! Before you all recognize the fact that I'm not the monster, the one who's the monster are the ones who refuse to believe their own eyes!" I spun and stormed off not bothering to see what happened afterwards.

**(POV CHANGE)**

I watched as Kytes turned and left and his words sunk in. I mean I knew he was a hero, and he wasn't a monster I wouldn't love him if he was, but he's right. He's suffered as much as the rest of us and is still hated for what he is. He didn't even choose to be born that way it just happened. And because of that he was a monster to the people he defends.

"Prince Kavir, you should do well to leave now because any further actions or insults at my fiancés Kytes will be turned to me and considered an act of war. Am I clear?" Sora and Riku both looked shocked while Namine nodded in agreement with me. Radiant Garden had a feared military. For several good reasons actually, one being the keyblade masters, myself, Sora, Riku and now Ky himself. Next is the Restoration Committee. They defended Radiant Garden from whole armies of heartless on their own. The third reason is the Twilight Guards. They only number fifty but have connections with almost every mercenary company imaginable. The final reason is Disney Castle. No one can defeat Goofy's knights when they are led by the incredibly friendly dog man. With Donald using his magic and King Mickey in the center it's something beautiful to behold. Kavir backed away and bowed then all but ran out of my throne room. I just slumped further into the throne.

"How many more of these people are left?"

"About 10 milady." Supplied Gippal. He was head of the castle guard now and knew everything that went on in the place.

"Send them away Gippal I refuse to hear anyone else insult Kytes."

"Kairi I know that they're being pains but we can't risk…"

"Risk what Sora? You're the keyblade master you've stepped on more toes than most people see in their lifetimes. I'm sick of hearing how my relationship is a lie and is sick you know?" I saw the little wheels turn in his head. I love Sora; he does know he's just too good he puts others before himself. That's why Riku is good he helps balance that out.

"Kairi is right So, not to mention we're all sick of bastards saying how bad Kytes is. Gippal me and Sora will handle the asses just escort Kairi back to our rooms." I got up as Gippal bowed and he and Angie led the way back to the living quarters for the royalty. I walked quickly hoping Ky didn't drop down into some random world with heartless. He had been trying now for a while to stop doing that but it didn't really work. Or worse he managed to find that damn emergency cigarette pack that Cid had hidden in the gummi workshop. Unfortunately he was in the room and from the smell had stopped off first in the garage. Yup he had.

"Ky it gets harder to quit if you keep breaking." He spun and almost snarled, his yellow eye glowing slightly. It still was an adjustment that hair and his new eye but it was Kytes, the man I love. He was in his travel clothes.

"Sorry I just really needed it. I'm going to go make a run to Twilight Town." I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh Traverse Town? No, fine I was going to go speak with King Mickey about something alright I'll be back in a bit." Before I could say anything he pulled out his black jacket and opened a portal. Then he was gone.

**(POV CHANGE)**

I didn't use my keyblades because I wanted to make a stop first. I went to the islands. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and with my hair no one should recognize me. I just walked around relishing the feeling of not being a monster. I took another deep drag on the cigarette before flicking the stub away. I didn't take the pack and I only took one but I really needed it. I'm better actually I don't look for a pack I don't have anymore. I just wandered to the island where my three best friends played on when they were kids. I can see the memories as if they replayed in front of me. This place reeks with happiness and light. It makes me smile just slightly. Then Ruling Darkness and Guiding Light are in my hands and I'm gone. I wasn't going to see King Mickey I wasn't going anywhere. I was going to the World that Never Was. I stepped out and turned and saw the ruined moon of Kingdom Hearts. I'm sick of pretending to be a good guy. I'm sick and fucking tired of dealing with everyone's problem with me. No more I'm can't take it anymore. That fucker was right I'm a fucking monster and at least here I can be myself. I walked quietly destroying the brave heartless that attacked me. I walked up the path made by Sora so long ago and slaughtered my way to Proof of Existence. I don't need to be there, I'm sick of lying about myself Kairi can do better than me and I can just disappear. No one to ever to scream about me being a monster nothing I'll be free. I stopped in front of a specific grave before moving on.

_**The fury of dancing flames. Huh I have a grave a man who never existed. **__You exist, so do I. __**But you think we shouldn't. **__Maybe I don't honestly know anymore. Getting told over and over you're a monster tends to get to a person. _ _**And being told we don't exist does too, yet here we are, with proof of it. **__A grave is the greatest proof there is, that's true. __**And the most depressing. **__You can't have it both ways. __**Well let's get going.**_I walked all the way up to the top of Castle Oblivion and stared at the entrance to the ruined Kingdom Hearts. Nothing was in it just a connection to the Dark Islands, as Sora called them. That's what I wanted, peace quiet no one but me. I won't need someone to send me a message in a bottle I'm done and I just want to relax. I was almost there but as I stepped forward Kairi flashed before me and I stepped back. _**We're not going are we? **__No Axel we made a promise and we're going to take everything that comes our way good and bad. __**Damnit.**_

I turned away and summoned my keyblades. Staring at them I banged them together summoning Twilight's Heart. I used it to open a portal directly to my bed chamber in Radiant Garden and jumped in. I stepped back out and hugged Kairi from behind.

"Hey doll I'm back." She turned and smiled and I knew I would be ok, no matter what got thrown our way.

26


End file.
